


Ink and Blood

by RaysReads



Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Leo Valdez, Dark Nico di Angelo, Dark Percy Jackson, Everyone is powerful, M/M, Supportive Sally Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads
Summary: The gods believed Percy to be too powerful, and as such planted evidence that he conspired with Kronos and Gaia.They attack.Percy flees.And now he and his compatriots want revenge.Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Ink and Blood

Pain and Darkness.

The only constants in Perseus Jackson’s life and the only things he felt. 

Oh, of course he could feel other things, love being one of them, but only if he let you in. And it was very very hard to be let in.

Once you betrayed him you were done for. There was no ‘earning back his trust’ or ‘making it up to him’. So when the whole camp turned on him they were dead to him. Family or no, betrayal was the be all end all.

It was Zeus’ fault, as usual. Zeus was getting paranoid that Percy might be getting too powerful. So he planted false evidence that he had been conspiring with Kronos and Gaea and let the campers find it.  
And they found it alright.  
In a matter of days Annabeth had tried to kill him, his belongings were trashed, he was chased out of camp, and he found his real friends.

He stumbled along the beach, bleeding from many wounds. Arrowheads littered his back, stabwounds made every movement feel like he was being dipped into the Phlegethon, his broken ribs felt like he was breathing in metal shavings, he had a broken leg, his clothes were shredded, bruises and cuts encompassed his body and his breath came out in wheezes. 

His hurt and anger cracked the ground with every step, a hurricane was forming in the distance, pipes all over the east coast were bursting as a tsunami hit southern florida.

His powers had always reacted to his emotions.

He had nothing with him besides Riptide, the Minotaur horn, and the scars on his body.

He had paid for most of those the hard way. He would keep them till the end.

He walked waist deep into the surf, gentle waves lapping at his torn-to-shreds-skin, the salt burning and foaming at open wounds, making them worse and healing them at the same time.

They would scar.

While the water may heal the salt would always leave its mark.

He heard multiple pairs of footsteps and he didn't even turn around. If the campers tried to enter his domain they would drown in the depths of an ocean boiling from his anger and tainted with his blood.

The footsteps stopped. 

No attack came.

Curious, Percy turned, face splattered with the gore of the campers he had slain. He found a small group of people sitting on the shore. While he didn't know it at the time, they were the only ones who had believed him, who fought for him. 

Leo sat calmly, flames flickering off his skin, their reflection in his eyes making him look like a devil from hell, his arms stained to their elbows in blood not his own. Unaware of Percy’s gaze he lifted his bloodstained hammer and licked it from the handle to the tip, tongue and teeth staining red.

Nico stood to the side, hand buried deep in Leo’s hair, sparks glancing harmlessly off him. Shadows swirled around him in twisting shapes, Skeleton hands reached for him from the cracks Percy had made, the underworld’s screams a fitting backing track to what had happened.

Pollux was sprawled on his back with his hands behind his head, a purple mist with intertwining black strands emanated from him, he was untouched by blood but his purple eyes danced with an evil that made Percy want to shudder in horror. His grin was that of an insane psychopath and his teeth had seemed to sharpen to needle-fine points when he met Percy’s gaze.

Clovis sat next to Pollux and his eyes were fully open, and for once not in their half lidded state of boredom or sleep. He had flecks of blood splattered on him as if he had just sat on the battlefield but not actually participated. His blue eyes were so pale they were almost white and radiated with a power Percy had never seen from him before.

Clarisse kneeled on one knee and rinsed her spear in the sea, her braids were just brushing the surface and she had several blood soaked javelin laying on the sand beside her. She muttered angrily under her breath and the more blood touched her skin the more her eyes glowed red. He could see the fading of Ares’ blessing as she ripped her tattered camo jacket from her shoulders.

Percy fully turned and made his way towards them, unaware of how intimidating he looked. His face was cloaked in shadow, nothing visible besides his eyes which blazed and glowed an angry luminescent sea green.The waves bubbled around him and rose angrily as the ground shook. Riptide gleamed a sharp crimson that would soon become permanent, and the Minotar's horn was clenched tighter in his hand.  
Percy wondered why they were there. His anger had made him black out until he reached the sea. But as he came closer and closer he remembered snippets of the earlier battle.

Leo setting cabins ablaze, becoming a human torch and hurling fireballs at the campers who tried to attack Percy. He had once suppressed his Gift in fear of it. Once the demigods found out about it they shunned him. Their cries of ‘Freak’ and ‘Monster’ rung in his mind as he burned them all to the ground.

Nico summoning an army of skeleton warriors, from his perch on the roof of the Big House, watching them tear down dozens of campers with a wicked smile. For they abandoned and hated him without cause, just for being the son of a man he had not been raised by. Mercy? Nico didn't understand that word. In the Underworld there was only Justice.

Pollux making vines of wine grapes rip from the ground and grab any archer that aimed Percy’s way. Tuning them insane with a single thought, needle-sharp teeth ripping into delicate flesh. They had hated him for his father and hated his brother till the day he died. They had laughed at Castor’s funeral once Chiron and Mr D left, saying he deserved it. Lenience wasn't in the books now.

Clovis, sat in the middle of the battlefield, untouched by danger as he slept, intruding in the minds of others, making them sleep, wiping memories, and playing with their mind as he pleased. ‘Useless?’ He recalled. He laughed as he took complete control of an Athena camper and made her kill her brother. ‘Am I now?’ He felt only glee as he took a Hermes camper, who had tried to take advantage of him in his sleep, and made him relive his worst nightmares on an endless loop.

Clarisse used her spear to dismember and shock whoever came her way, the gift of Ares making her impervious to injury or pain. She raised the fallen campers to do her will, as they were on the losing side, altering weapons as she pleased. Her eyes glowed red with power. Teach them to ridicule her and ruin her things after all she did for them. She almost died for them and what does she get? A bunch of people who hate her, torment her, and put her in the infirmary on purpose.

“We need to leave before the remaining fighters find us.” Nico’s voice was gravely from disuse, he barely talked as it is but the sudden switch from 3 months of silence to sudden maniacal laughter was not good for his vocal chords.

Percy nodded as he dried himself off with barely a thought and exchanged a glance with Nico. “I know where we can go. Come on.” He walked off, the others trailing after him before he came to a dark shadow at the base of a cliff 3 miles from camp.  
He turned to Nico, “Ready?”  
Nico nodded, he had worked on his powers a lot in the past months and now could shadow travel great distances, with lots of people, though he tired quickly.

They all grabbed hands in a circle and the shadows started to stir, before grasping them roughly and hurling them halfway across the state.  
They appeared in front of a large chalet style home at the edge of a dark forest. At the loud whooshing sound of shadow travel, the door burst open revealing Sally Jackson in all her 5’2 glory pointing a loaded shotgun at them.

She sighed and lowered the gun once she recognized them, “Percy you should've called ahead, i could’ve blown your skull to bits!”  
She soon registered that they were soaked in dark, congealing blood and that their expressions were grim and hurt. “You should come inside, I feel like I'm going to want to sit down for this.”

* * *

Sally ushered them into the living room where Paul could be seen vacuuming. Startled, he turned around, but at the sight of 6 Demigods he sighed, “I'll make some hot chocolate then, shall I?” He put away the vacuum before waltzing off into the kitchen. He came back 10 minutes later with several tall, fancy, crystal glasses of cotton candy blue hot chocolate. The thick drink was in a traditional milkshake glass, rimmed with sprinkles and topped with homemade whipped cream, marshmallows and a cherry.

The exhausted teenagers greedily sipped the drink and leaned their aching and dirty bodies back into the soft, towel covered (thanks to Sally) couches. Sally winced at the bloody handprints Leo left on everything (including his own face when he touched it, forgetting somehow that his arms were stained red to his elbows) or the crimson stained teeth of the boy with pulsing violet eyes.  
“What happened?” Sally was gentle with the question and took comfort from the arm Paul had slung over her shoulder, but Percy’s eyes still darkened with sadness and anger.

“The gods happened.” Nico muttered bitterly. He held his hand in front of his face, inspecting it lazily as shadows curled off his fingers like smoke, his black nail polish blending in perfectly. He clenched his fist canceling the smoky shadows, before burying his hand in Leo’s curls and tugging slightly to stop the mad cackle he could sense bubbling up. Leo shuddered and went slack under his hand, miniature flames dancing up his arms and spine before quickly extinguishing themselves.

Percy growled, “There had been whispers of the gods fearing me.” He spoke in a low murmur, his voice commanding attention yet barely breaking the silence of the room. “I knew they thought I was too powerful. Too loyal. Too angry, Too independent. But i didn't think they would go as far as to turn the campers against me in this way.” All he felt was rage and the rain outside came down faster and harder in response. 

“A stack of letters was all it took. A Fucking. Pile. Of Useless. Paper.” Each word was punctuated by a crash of thunder, loud as a gunshot.

He chuckled darkly, “They were found under my bed, old and yellowing, some dating back to before I turned up at camp. They detailed every way I could’ve been a traitor and a spy for Kronos and Gaea. My Fatal Flaw is fucking loyalty and they all know it. Don't they understand that there was no way I could’ve betrayed them? I would have rather died. And with one piece of so-called Evidence Annabeth, the person I thought I'd marry, the person I walked through Motherfucking Tartarus for, tries to stab me in the chest.”

Sally gasps, her hand flying to her mouth. She was the girl that lived with her while Percy disappeared. She was the one that Percy had braved some of the worst evils on this planet for. She was the reason Percy woke up screaming and vomiting almost every night of the week. She was the girl she treated like her own daughter.  
Rage flickered in Sally Jackson's eyes like flame to gasoline. Annabeth Chase would never be welcome anywhere within ten miles of her son. Never Again.

Percy let out a broken sob before stifling it and putting up a mask of ice. “They were the only ones who believed me. Who fought for me or their own sakes.” He sent them a grateful smile before turning back to his mother.

“And who are you?” Paul asked the other teens with a raised eyebrow.

“Nico Di Angelo.” 

Nico was once again curling shadows around his long, pale fingers. The use of his powers made his eyes glaze over (sclera and all) to a pitch black that sucked in all light and looked like a hole in the universe. He stared Paul down, making the man shiver.  
“I am a son of Hades, God of The Dead, Ruler of The Underworld and all the Riches within the earth. I have control of Shadows and Shadow travel, I command Spirits and the corpses of the deceased. My sword is made of stygian iron, an underworld metal that traps your soul if you touch it. So don’t.” 

He dismissed the shadows which returned his eyes back to their natural obsidian. 

“I was born january 28th 1932,” he paused for the gasps of those who didn't know, “yes before the oath was made. But as a child of the big three I attracted too many monsters and was hidden in a timeless casino with my sister after my mother's death. We were released 4 years ago and I am bodily 14. The campers hated me, they shunned me and tricked me and hurt me. All for being the son of Hades.” A smile so cold it could have kept ice cream from melting in a blast furnace flickered on his face, “Well….i got my revenge. Too bad they're too dead to be played with any more.”

Paul shivered at the cold look on the teenagers face before he turned to the rest of the kids on his couch. He knew he would regret asking but he needed to know who was in his house. He needed to know who helped his stepson.

“I’m Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme, Commander Tool Belt, Captain of the Argo II. I am 15 years old and a son of Hephaestus, God of Fire, the Forges, Metalworking, Stone Masonry, and Sculpture.


End file.
